Undo me prologue part 2
by Ventus.Creations
Summary: Dean and Logan put their plan in action, was it really worth it?


Prologue Pt. 2

I dove out of the window headfirst. If I hadn't been in danger or scared shitless I would felt pretty proud of myself. My mom used to get on me about my fear of heights. If I were to tell her that I dove out a window, she would've laughed and beat me for lying. Not the best childhood memory to have right now but it just happens sometimes. The air was filled with the putrid smell of rotten and rotting flesh and it stung my lungs as well as my eyes and nose. I landed in a somersault, quickly unstrapped my two pistols and fired them for all it was worth, punching kicking, and pushing the endless waves of the undead until I managed to make a narrow, straight forward path.

"Dean!" I shouted, and I turned around just in time to see him spiraling out of the window with such grace I was just temporarily stupefied, I would have to complement him later.

Dean landed on his feet and sprang forward in a flash of blurred colors, rushing right past me and sprinting forward. I snapped out of my trance and ran after him. Even though I was fast enough to out-run the zombies I was no match for this man because with each step he took, the gap between us widened. I made the mistake of looking bad and I almost tripped at what I saw.

Hundreds, if not thousands, of zombies were trailing only a few yards behind me and I went into panic mode. The adrenaline kicked in and I picked up the speed, sweat constantly trickling down my forehead and stinging my eyes. Dean had already disappeared into the forest and I really didn't care too much, I was running for dear life! Minutes later I entered the woods. Not faltering in my speed I dodged trees, hopped over logs and cleared small rivers until I heard Dean scream.

"Logan over here!"

I saw Dean in the passenger seat of the car, belt buckled, door closed, he was ready. I ran over to the driver's door of the car and quickly hopped in.

"FUCK YES!" Dean yelled in celebration as he punched my arm, smiling from ear to ear.

"Lets get the hell outta here!" I said, smiling back at him.

I patted my pocket for the keys but they weren't there, so I checked my coat pocket but they weren't there either. I started to panic.

"Dean," I said, voice on the verge of breaking, "Do you have the keys?"

I heard twigs and leaves crunching and snapping in large quantities behind us and I looked into the rear view mirror. The zombies were closing in, and they were only a few feet away. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead and Dean started thoroughly checking his pack for the third tome.

"no," I heard him mutter, tears starting to well in his eyes, " no, No, NO!"

I put my face in my hands.

"I left them in the house…" I said silently, my tears slowly began snaking small rivers down my cheeks.

The zombies surrounded the car, banging on the hood and clawing at the windows that were beginning to give. We looked at each other for the last time, speechless but no words needed to be said because this time we weren't escaping our impending deaths. I leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. It wasn't a romantic kiss, but a kiss that symbolized our friendship, our brotherhood, and our love for one another. We survived for so long and to go out like this was devastating. His tears were flowing like tiny waterfalls, overlapping my hands and filling the creases between my fingers.

The driver side window busted and hands grabbed my neck, breaking our kiss.

"LOGAN!" Dean hollered and tried break the zombies grasp but the passenger side window busted and several zombies grabbed his arms and neck and pulled him toward their blood stained mouths while he struggled to resist. I tried to call his name but teeth sunk into my neck, and then I felt a chunk of my flesh being ripped from my shoulder. The pain was so excruciating that a scream forgot to form in my throat. I felt streams of my blood running down my numbing body as well as zombies feasting upon my arms and torso, I was quickly losing conscious as I fought to say awake.

"Dean…" I whispered, blood forming a pool in the back of my throat. Then everything went dark. I didn't have to be a genius to know I was dead.

Next:

Chapter one: doughnuts and coffee


End file.
